Life Happens: I Wish For Something More
by JameronLoganica2012
Summary: Written by Me and MantyMouse. A gang of Friends living in a harsh reality. "When's it all going to start?" "What?" "Our Lives?"
1. Rose Anderson

Ch. 1: Rose Anderson

Rose Anderson was glad that today was the day before school because unlike other kids she was a witch and went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry run by Harry Potter. But it is still like other schools. The main reason why she was glad was because she didn't have to see her mother Darlene everyday. And, in Rose's opinion, her sorry excuse for a fiance Viktor Krum.

The 2 things about going to Hogwarts she was not happy about was she would have to put up with her enemies and she would probably have to stop fights or get in them. But right now all she wanted was to hear Travis Finnigain honking.

Today was already going bad for Rose because Darlene and Krum were there. Along with Mr. Arthur & Mrs. Molly Weasley and the other adults that lived in the Weasley house. Rose considered this really cool seeing as the kids lived by themselves, expect for Teddy and Victoire Lupin who also lives there to keep an eye on them, in the Black's Mansion They were pretty cool, for adults.

Rose was eating her pancakes with her brother Hugo and the Weasley and Potter adults. Teddy and Victoire were talking to Victoire's parents.

"Rose?" Ginny asked.

"What? I'm sorry what did you say?" Rose said feeling a little stupid.

"So Rose How do think school is going to be?" asked Mr. Weasley, Rose's surrogate grandpa.

"It will be great I think." said a voice.

Rose looked up and over to her right finding Dominque Weasley: a tall curly haired blonde girl in a pink dress, with white sweater, walking down the stairs. Followed by her stone cold-faced twin brother Louis with his hair propped up and wearing black jeans and a red/black shirt and a lion on it representing Gryffindor. Louis went to the icebox poured a glass of prange juice while Dominique sat down and snapped her fingers so the food appeared on her plate.

"Come on kids time to come down and get breakfast before it gets cold." Ginny yelled from the stair case.

Then about 8 other children came down in year order as always, the Weasley's and the Potter's.

Freddy came first, with his long red hair hanging in his face wearinga silver shirt, blue jeans and a killer grin; he was looking like the lady's man he was. Willa tripped allong after, gazing avidly at Fred, who was inwardly laughing at her dress up attempt with dangiling brown earings and strapless brown dress. Molly Weasley (named after her grandmother) her wavy dark red hair straightened, her bangs pulled back and wore a dark purple tube-top showing off her belly button ring, her mother's greatest despair at an ever rebellious daughter. Molly had her caring side showing though. Then came two girls holding hands: Freddy's sister Roxanne and Molly's sister Lucy. Both girls did an attempt at looking grown-up for being 14 and 13, in their skirts and glittery tops, both of them positively bounced with youth, and being the only ones in the room showing their excitement about today.

Late as usual the Potter's ran down in an unruly gaggle. James Potter at the head in blacks jeans and a black t-shirt with his matching hair messy as always. Albus, with envy at his athletic older brother, stopped in the door way clumsily in his blue jeans and black shirt with fire designs all over it. And last but never quietest, Lily with her black hair pulled back with her purple butterfly clip and a purple skirt that showed her envy of the girly-girls she lived with and yet made her look uncomfortable- she liked messing around with James and Albus. All sit down at the table except James, Albus, Freddy, Louis and Willa who sat on the bar stools behind Grandpa Weasley.

"I think it's going to suck as always." Rose said mimicking Dominique's happiness.

Then the door opens and Rose's uncle Harry walks in (not really her uncle). And comes into the kitchen.

"Well good morning everyone." he says coming through the door.

"Harry." Darlene and Ginny said as soon as they saw him.

Lily gets up and hugs her dad. Which, Harry in return hugs back. Harry puts Lily down who goes back to eat, and gives Ginny a sweet kiss; Lily giggled while James smirked and Albus turned his head not wanting to watch. As Ginny turns to go back to her seat, Rose who finally got through everyone gives, him a hug. Harry who is just as happy as she was hugs her back, Harry thought of Rose as his own daughter. They didn't even notice that somebody was hiding in the corner of the hallway watching and forgot about the person standing in the doorway. Harry puts her down. Harry saw a jealous look on Krum's face. He smirked.

"How is my favorite little niece?" he asks her.

"She's perfectly fine." she says with a smile.

"Oh. Everybody. I ran into an old friend today on my way back. Come on in." he tells the person in the doorway:

"Dean Thomas! Oh my god, where in the hell have you been for the past 15 years?" she asked.

"Oh. Just doing my job as an Auror Her-." he was saying.

"Yeah, well you should see Darlene here. She is a very good nurse." Krum said showing up out of nowhere and put his arms around Darlene's waist while cutting him off.

Rose and James realized that he had some kind of tone in his voice that seemed to tell him to not call Darlene what he was about to call her. Which made them wonder what it was. Rose nudged Harry. She looked at him asking what Dean was about to call her but he shrugged. Rose looked at James and shook her head. James stared hard at Krum.

"The one that Harry was hugging a couple of minutes ago is my daughter Rose. She's 15 yrs. old" Darlene said in a sad and dull voice.

Dean caught the sound in her voice. Rose shook Dean's hand and he saw that she was wearing black nail polish like all the other girls in the room.

"Well Rose, you need to finish up your breakfast. Don't want to be late going back to school." said Grandma Weasley.

"Okay." Rose rolled her eyes at this.

Then at 9:55 everyone heard a boom honk outside of the Black house.

"Well that's Travis. So gotta go." James said rushing for his coat.

Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne and Lily all got up from the table. Freddy went over to the wall an grabbed the keys with the initals J.P, D.W, and W.W. which belonged to James, Dominique, and Willa and threw the keys at them; which they caught.

"Bye guys." Everyone said as they hugged each other.

Rose walked out of the house first after giving Harry and everyone a hug other than Darlene and Krum. She saw Sophia Finnigan jump out of her brother's car. The rest of them came outsid and everyone apparated their things into the appropriate cars.

Molly, Sophia, Roxanne, and Lucy got into Dominique's Jeep. Freddy, Louis, and Hugo jumped into Travis's Tuck. While got Rose and Albus got into James's Mustang Convertible. Albus opened the door and started climbing into the back seat. Rose got in and looked over at James. James smirked and Rose just giggled.

"So where we going?" Albus asked.

"We are going to pick up Andie and Kristen while Willa and Lily get Jessica and Jamie. The others are going to wait for us at the station." James responded.

"Okay." Albus said.

James started the engine, turned up the radio which was playing the "All We Are" by One Republic and shifted his gear. He turned out into the road that led away from the Black Mansion following Travis. Followed by Dominique and Willa. Coming to the trurning point where right takes you to the train station and the business where as the left will take you to more homes. Travis turned right, James turned left, Dominique followed Travis and Willa followed James.

Next stop Andie and Jamie James.


	2. Andie James

Written by me but with help of Manty

* * *

Ch. 2: Andie James

Laying in her bed with her long brown hair covering the part of her back that the covers didn't, Andie James was trying to sleep but she couldn't. She was listening to the song "Trust Me" by The Fray on her mp3. She kept thinking about if this year would be the same as the last four at Hogwarts. The moment the song changed Andie felt a vibration come from her bed letting her know that someone was standing outside her door. With a tap on her pillowcase the music automatically turned off.

There was a noise that came from her door letting her know someone came in. She heard a little sniff. Andie knew it was her little sister and figured it was still dark out because the moonlight shining in so brightly threw her sheers. Andie looked around to see her beautiful 13 yr. old sister standing between her blue lace curtons that hung over her bed. With her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, her ankle length white pajama gown wrinkled, and what seem to be sparkles coming from her green eyes.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Andie said sitting up.

She took her wand out from underneath her bed and moved the curtons with a swish of her wand and turned on her bedside lamp. She looked at her clock and it read 3:15. She turned to look at her sister and saw that the sparkles were really tears forming in her sister eyes and a dark red marked that was still forming on her face. Andie knew instantly something happened. She pushed the blankets off and she threw over her legs to the side

"Oh, Jamie." Andie said feeling like her heart was being torn in two.

Jamie ran over to her sister and huged her tightly. Andie shhed her sister who was crying. Andie layed in bed with her sister who finally calmed down and fell asleep like 3:45. Andie stayed in the same potion all night waiting for a vibration but it never came.

6:45 in the morning

Andie woke Jamie up. The red mark turned into a full on black and blue bruise. Jamie looked like a sick kid with her skin being pale and her eyes red.

"Jamie I want you to go to my bathroom. Clean up and I will ask Janella to bring you some clothes." Andie told her.

Jamie did what her sister said.

Bathroom

Jamie apperated to her room quietly and took her wand out of the small hidden opening in her bedpost. She apperated back again unheard. She heard a light tap on the door signaling to not move. She held back a scream when she heard her mother's voice in the next room. When her mother left she took off her pajama gown carefully so the cut on her right side wouldn't start bleeding seeing as she hadn't taken care of it yet. She didn't bother showing her sister because she knew her sister what would happen. She put a spell over the cut and her face so it wouldn't hurt when the water touched. She got into the shower.

Bedroom

(while Jamie apperates back and fourth)

Andie felt a vibration from her bed. The door opened and in came her mother.

"Come on. Up, up, up. Time to get dressed." said Andie's mother Pansy.

"I know mother." Andie said getting out of bed.

She moved to the door of her bathroom as she took her silk blue robe down from her hanger on the door she lightly tapped the door telling Jamie to not make a sound.

"Well fine then. I just wanted my daughter up and be proud to call herself a 5th yr. prefect." Pansy said happily.

"Mother I told you already that I am not going to be all-round up about that. And plus I am not the only prefect there is." Andie said as she sat down at her make-up table.

"Yes, I know you told me already. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast. " Pansy said trying to be nice but doing a poor job at it and leaves with slamming the door.

3 mins later she felt another vibration. She opened the door and found it was Janella, Jamie's house elf. Janella came into Andie's room for the first time as the water turned off.

"Janella?" Andie asked.

"Yes madam James?" Janella said bowing.

"Janella, please. Call me Andie." Andie said nicely.

"Y-ye-yes, miss Andie." Janella said.

Andie figured well it's a start.

"See you won't find my sister in her room." before Andie could finish Janella put her hands over her mouth and was about to cry.

"No. No. No. Janella my sister is fine. She is in my bathroom. That's why I asked for you to come in my room." Andie said hugging Janella trying to laugh off the scared look Janella had on her face seeing as she knew what Janella was thinking.

"I was hoping that you could help her in my room. Then bring her clothes in here. Okay?" Andie asked Janella with a reasurring smile.

"Okay, miss Andie." Janella said smiling.

As Jamie wrapped her towel around herself the bathroom door opened and in walked Janella smiling at Jamie.

"Janella. Close the door please?" Jamie asked to Janella sweetly.

"Will you help me with something. I don't want my sister knowing about it okay? Please. Just between you and me?" Jamie said holding out her pinky.

Janella took the pinky with hestitation. Jamie had Janella get another towel for her so Janella snapped her fingers and there was another towel. She finally got covered and showed Janella the cut on her right side.

"Oh miss Jamie." Janella said with tears forming in her eyes.

Janella put a sleeping spell on Jamie and started stiching her up. After waking her up Janella apperated to Jamie's room and got some clothes to which she gave her when she came back. She disappeared after giving Jamie a kiss on the cheeck. Jamie pulled her still wet hair back and put on the pink sparkeling pants and a pink sweater that Janella brought her. She giggled as she walked out into her sisters room.

Andie was sitting at her make up table while putting her hair up into her natural style: top of the hair pulled up by red pins and the rest hanging down. She was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Andie got up so Jamie could sit in the make-up seat. Andie knew Jamie didn't like make-up so she just put a magical foundation on her cheeck to cover the bruise.

Andie and Jamie took down their bags and trunks. Her mother and father were in the livingroom with her mother reading and her father as drinking.

"You missed breakfast!" Pansy said.

"Yes mother I know. We just didn't eat because we were are going out to eat breakfast with are friends." Andie said hesitantion.

Which was a lie of course. At the exact moment her father got up from his chair and was right in front of her. Someone knocked on the door. Jamie quickly opened it knowing her father wouldn't hit in public. It was Rose Anderson, Albus and James Potter. With Willa and three other people in a car. Andie sighed in relief.

"Hello kids." Her father said politly even though it rolled off his tongue evilly.

James and Albus took the lugage down to the cars. Andie gave Jamie a hug as she walked in the direction of Willa's car. Andie got into the back of James car with Albus with Rose getting the front. James and Willa start the cars up again and turn out of the parking lot. Willa turns left to go meet the other while James took a right.

Next stop Kristen Selling.


	3. Kristen Selling

Written by Mantymouse. I only made little improvements. **With** her permission. So if in any case anyone gets the idea that I stole this, **YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!** You can ask Mantymouse if you like and she will tell you the same. So for those of you who love manty' stories you will love this chapter. And the others ones she still has yet to write.

* * *

Ch.3: Kristen Selling

Kristen re-checked her Quidditch kit for the miillionth time. She wated to be sure she had everything. Especially her Firebolt 2.5 model (the pride and joy of her Quidditch playing-self). Before Kristen came along no one had rated the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, it had been all "Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor" (not that she minded, her friends in Gryffindor were very nice). But when Kristen joined the Hufflepuff as Seeker, the team had taken a for the better. She was also 100% sure that she headed for Quidditch Captain this year.

"Kristen get down here." her mother Lavender yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Got'cha." she called back checking her complexion in the mirror once more.

*Oh, it will have to do.* she thought.

Of course her friends would have made an effort: put on make-up, maybe even dressed up (which was pretty rare for them) but that was how Kristen worked. Just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and she was fine.

"You look lovely, darling." Lavender cooed as Kristen reached the bottom step.

Kristen swung her trunk in front of her and put it at the bottom of the stairs. She embrassedly tugged at the bottom of her plain black shirt akwardly.

"Mum. It's just jeans and a t-shirt, nothing special. Not like what the others will have done." she muttered embarassedly.

Lavender sighed sadly. Krisen took her trunk and placed it next to her cage and broom in front of the door.

"Do you wish we were like them, Kristen? Do you wish we had money like them?" Lavender asked following her daughter.

Kristen turned around and faced her mum. Honestly, sometimes she felt older than 14 when she had to explain these things to her mother.

"Mum. I know how tough it's been since for you to keep things going since..."

Kristen stopped for a second brought herself to say it.

"Since dad died. But I love our little house. I don't care about having nice clothes or posh things. Look at Andie! She's got all the money in the world and she's never quite happy." Kristen said grabbing her mom into a hug.

They hugged tightly. Lavender blinked back her tears. It was true it hadn't been easy sincce her husband had died. But they got by, just the two of them.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you this year. The house always feels so empty without you in it." said chuckling.

"You _always _say that." Kristen told her.

"Oh, here they are." she said jumping.

She couldn't help the excitement rising into her voice as she heard the voice of a car horn outside. She picked up her trunk, broomstick, and owl cage her mum handed her and then began to struggle towards the door. Lavender went in front and held the door up.

"See you soon." she told her.

Kristen nodded and raised her hand in a half-wave. That was made it difficult because of her broom.

"And don't forget to write to me about your Christmas plans, so I can make some of my own." she called.

Kristen nodded.

"And tell me about the captinship." she continued.

Kristen nodded again trying to walk away.

"And who gets made Prefect!" she continued on again.

"Mum!" Kristen stopped her in mid flow with a laugh.

"It's fine we go through this every year. I think I can remember." she said laughing.

Lavender laughed and half shrugged. She hated to see her daughter go.

"Future Captain of Hufflepuff welcome aboard." Rose Granger; one of the many people in the car said.

She put on a heavy accented as she called out. Kristen flashed her a wide grin.

"Thank you Rose. I'm a bloody nervous Possible Future Captain, right now."

"It'll be fine. You got it K." she replied opening the car door for her

"Just throw the case in the back Miss Selling." James yelled from the front putting on his broad accent.

"You got it." Kristen said smiling.

She opened the already over flowing boot and somehow managed to wedge her case in. Balacing her beautiful Firebolt carefully on the very top of the pile.

"All set." she said to James slamming the car door.


End file.
